


Ways and Means

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith, Andy, and an early morning flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways and Means

Keith propped himself up on his elbow and took in the sight of a nearly naked Andy. He shook his head in disbelief as Anderson haphazardly began to pack his suitcase. It was no wonder that Anderson didn't have any extra clothing when he was in Louisiana. All he seemed to be packing was briefs, socks and t-shirts.

"Maybe you should pack a few shirts and pants."

Andy jumped and looked up guiltily. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Hard not to be with you rattling the dresser drawers."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Keith's gaze traveled down Anderson's body and lingered on the tight, black boxer-briefs. "I like watching you run around in your boxer-briefs."

Andy crawled up onto the bed, rolled Keith onto his back, and straddled him. "Oh, really?"

"Really," Keith whispered as he pulled Anderson down for a kiss. He cupped Anderson's head in his hands, deepening the kiss, pouring everything he wanted to say but couldn't into the kiss. He didn't want Anderson to leave again, but he knew better than to try to tie Andy to him. It would only be a recipe for disaster. Anderson had wanderlust and only seemed to be truly happy when he was on the go. Even at home he was always active.

Keith's hands wandered down Anderson's back, stopping to squeeze Andy's ass. He broke the kiss and whispered, "Do we have time?"

Andy glanced at the bedside clock. "Barely."

"We'll make it quick." Keith's fingers hooked into the boxer-briefs, and, with a little wriggling, they eased them down and Andy kicked them off. He reached down and gave a quick stroke to Andy's cock. His fingers glided back down past the tempting cock, took a short detour around Andy's balls, across his perineum, and lightly traced the outer ring of muscle. He eased a finger deep inside Anderson and moved it around slightly. It wouldn't take much to open him up and then Keith could be balls deep in Anderson. He groaned at the thought.

The pop of the lube top opening brought him back to the present, and he withdrew his finger. Anderson poured some lube out and slicked up his fingers. Soon he was sliding deep inside Anderson, trying not to think about how Anderson was slathering lube on his cock. He added a second finger, slowly stretching the other man, preparing him. Gently, he twisted his fingers seeking out the spot that drove Andy crazy. He brushed against it fleetingly, withdrawing as Anderson clenched around him. Keith arched into Anderson's strokes. Gasping, he crooked his fingers brushing the spot again.

"Now, fuck me now," Anderson chanted.

Keith pulled out his fingers and watched in amazement as Anderson impaled himself on his cock. He groaned loudly, and clutched wildly at Anderson. Closing his eyes, he let the sensation of tight, hot heat wash over him. He thrust up once, twice before Anderson took over by leaning down and kissing him thoroughly, and began to move slowly but in an ever-increasing pace up and down, fucking himself on Keith's cock. Keith reached out, grasped Anderson's cock firmly in his hand, and tried to match his movements with Anderson's.

Gasping, Anderson shifted slightly, changing the angle. Keith's fingers dug into Anderson's hips and held him still. He thrust deep into Anderson and came long and hard. He bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly when Anderson tensed up around him, milking him for all he had and coming himself.

Anderson collapsed on top of him, and Keith cradled him close. Inhaling deeply, he took in the scent of Anderson. God, he would miss Anderson, but this time it was most likely for a short period of time - barring any unforeseen circumstance. He closed his eyes and drifted off to the feeling of Anderson gently wiping himself clean and nestling closer.

"Oh, fuck, that's my car."

Keith blinked up at Anderson. "What?" The intercom sounded shrilly through the apartment.

Anderson rolled out of bed, grabbed his underwear and clothes, and dashed to the bathroom. "Can you get that?"

Sighing, Keith got out of bed and informed the driver that Anderson would be down shortly. He glanced over at Anderson's half packed bag, and made his way over to the large walk in closet. Shuffling through the large selection of clothes, he pulled out Andy's favorite shirts to wear when he was working in the field. Placing them on the bed, he made swift work of folding them. He tucked two of them into the bag just as Anderson exited the bathroom, fully clothed.

Andy kissed him and grabbed up his bag, closing it with a quick tug of the zipper. "I'll see you in a week."

Keith watched in amazement as Anderson flew through the apartment and out the door. He looked down at the shirts still on the bed and shook his head. So much for making sure Andy had enough clothes for his trip. He gathered up the extra shirts and set them on the dresser. Maybe tomorrow, he'd ship them down to Anderson. He climbed back into bed and shut off the light. Or he could just wait and see how long before Anderson broke down and bought a new shirt. A small smile flitted over his lips as he fell asleep.


End file.
